Happy Halloween
by dancerlittle
Summary: A cute one shot to celebrate Halloween


**Author's Note: I just thought this up because of the holiday today. It has nothing to do with my other stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

* * *

_**October 31, 2025 2:00 pm**_

"Daddy?" My three year old asked me as I muted the televised football game I was currently watching.

"Yes pumpkin?" I asked turning my attention to see my three year old daughter dressed up in her older sister's dress and fake high heels.

"What trick o treat?" she asked batting her long eyelashes that looked identical to those of her mother's.

"Well trick or treat is when you dress up and go door to door getting candy. Micah, Anna, and Drew are all going to get dressed up and go trick or treating tonight." I told the little girl, mentioning her older siblings.

"Can I go?" Lauren asked me sticking out her lower lip for the full effect.

"I think momma got you a costume so you can go with your siblings." I told her as a smile came over her face.

"Yeah daddy. Let's go!" She said tugging at my hand to get me off the couch.

"Where are we going, princess?" I asked as a duh expression came over her face.

"We're going trick o treating!" Lauren said throwing her hands up in the air, a trick she learned from her momma.

"It's not time yet, baby. You've got another three hours." I told her as the lip stuck out again.

"But I want to go now." She said in a low voice, which indicated that she was whining.

"Lauren you have to wait. Besides how about you and I sit here and watch the game?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"But daddy I want to go trick o treating!" She said stomping her foot a little.

"Lauren Elisabeth Bolton, stop that right now. You're going to have to wait a few more hours. How about you go see what Anna, Micah, and Drew are up to?" I suggested as she looked at me.

"All right daddy." She said running out of the room as I threw my head back against the back of the couch.

I turned up the volume of the TV and continued watching my game. A few more minutes, another child came strolling into the room.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked looking at my oldest daughter. She had just turned 12 a few days ago.

"Nothing daddy." She replied taking a seat near me and snuggling close to me.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" I asked her looking into her bright brown eyes.

"Well it has to do with a boy." She started as my eyes raised and I looked at her.

"Which boy are we talking about?" I asked as she giggled a little.

"Promise me you won't get mad!" She said pointing a long index finer at me.

"I can't promise that, Anna. You're still my baby." I told her as her eyes raised.

"But your baby just turned 12 so technically she's not a baby anymore." Anna told me as I laughed.

"All right you got me there. What's this boy's name?" I asked her as she threw her head back and looked at me.

"Well you've known him since he was little." She started before trailing off.

"What's his name Anna Marie?" I asked pulling out her full name.

"Daddy now don't get mad. His name is Braden." She said mentioning Ryan and Michele Evan's oldest boy's name.

"Oh ok. I'm not getting mad, see?" I told her as she smiled at me.

"I think I like him daddy." Anna told me as I smiled at her.

"That's good but you know the rules, no dating until you're 16." I said looking at her.

"I know dad. Sheez, you would think I've gone and gotten married or something." She said as I smiled at her.

"You're never going to get married 'cause you're going to live with mom and me forever." I told her as she laughed.

"Yeah right. I'm going to college and moving far away from here!" She told me as I smiled.

"You just do what makes you happy, and your mom and I will be happy." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"All right daddy. I've got to go get ready for trick or treat!" She said hopping off the couch and headed upstairs.

"You ready for tonight?" my wife's voice asked as she came into the room.

"I don't know. It seems like yesterday we brought Lauren home and now she's going trick or treating with the other kids." I told her.

"How time flies. What were you and Anna talking about?" She asked taking a seat near me.

"She likes Braden Evans." I told her while stealing a glance in her direction.

"That's old news." My wife told me with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Then why am I just finding out about it?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"Anna was scared to death to tell you." She said as I looked at her.

"That's why you're around." I told her leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss.

"All right I'm all ready!" Lauren yelled as we heard her come down the stairs.

"What are you ready for, missy?" Gabi asked turning around and looking at the little girl on the stairs.

"For my debe." Lauren said trying to say the word debut.

"Princess, trick or treating doesn't start for another hour." Gabi told the determined three year old little girl.

"But momma I want to get candy." Lauren told her mother as I smirked at how much the girl was acting like her mother.

"Do not say a word, Troy Bolton." Gabi threatened as I laughed out loud.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I told her as Gabi called Lauren over to where we were sitting.

"Lauren, trick or treat doesn't start for another hour so we can't get candy yet." Gabi told the little girl.

"But Anna and Drew have candy." Lauren said looking at me and Gabi with innocent eyes.

"They got it from school. Now I think if we go in the kitchen, we might be able to find some candy for you." Gabi told Lauren smiling.

"Let go momma!" Lauren said running into the kitchen.

"Go check on the kids will you?" Gabi asked as I nodded my head at her.

"Sure thing honey." I told her pushing myself off the bed and walking upstairs.

I walked into Drew's room. He was our rowdy 8 year old. He was into everything sports; from basketball to baseball, he loved it all. He was a splitting image of me at that age, or so my parents tell us.

"What's up Drew?" I asked looking around the sport themed room.

"Hold on dad. I'll be there in a minute." He said as I looked at the recent basketball picture he had taken and tacked to his wall.

"Dad!" Drew called as I turned around and nearly got a heart attacked.

"Dang it son, you scared me." I said going to stand near the 8 year old.

"I am the king of the world!" Drew said throwing his hands up in the air in victory.

His entire face was painted white with red streaks in amongst the paint to signify blood.

"Very nice. What are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked him noticing his black shirt and pants on.

"A haunted killer." Drew told me as I stiffed a laugh.

"Very nice son. I thought you were going to be a basketball player." I asked him.

"I'm all ready one of those so I don't have to pretend." Drew told me.

"Cool. All right try to go scare your mom." I told the 8 year old as he grinned back at me.

"Good idea dad." Drew told me sneaking down the stairs.

I shook my head and waited for the scream I knew would occur a few minutes later.

"Andrew Michael Bolton! How dare you scare me like that?" I heard my wife scream as I laughed.

I continued on my journey trying to find the last member of the family. Micah was our 6 year old. He was a mix between Gabi and me. He loved sports but at the same time he loved school too.

"Micah where are you?" I called looking into his red and white room. He loved soccer and basketball but he loved history and science as well.

"I'm right here dad." He told me as I walked further into his room. He had built a fort under his canopy bed.

"There you are. You should probably start getting dressed for Halloween." I told him.

"I've got my mad scientist costume all ready on. I've just got to do my hair." Micah told me as I smirked.

"What do you have to do to your hair?" I asked him smirking a little.

"Gotta put gel in it dad; that makes it stick in one place." Micah told me as I nodded.

"Got'cha. Let's get going buddy. Anna, Drew, and Lauren are all ready dressed and ready." I told him.

"All right, I'll be down in a minute." The 6 year old told me.

I walked out of his room and walked downstairs. I knew I was going to get a slap from Gabi as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"How dare you tell Drew to come scare me?" Gabi asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"He scared me too so I thought you deserved a little of what I got." I told her smiling and strolling over to the counter.

I picked up at Kit Kat and popped it into my mouth. I smirked at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to be for Halloween momma?" Anna asked looking at Gabi.

"She's going to be a mean old witch." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Just keep laughing, Troy. Keep laughing. Anna I don't know what I'm going to be for Halloween." Gabi told our daughter.

"What 'bout you daddy?" Lauren asked as I thought it over.

"He's going to be a daddy, of course." Drew spoke up as I turned and looked at him.

"So mom can dress up but I can't?" I asked looking at the three children standing in the kitchen.

"That's exactly it." Anna told me as I rushed over and started tickling her.

"Daddy! MERCY!" She yelled as I finally stopped and started laughing.

"You better watch it little girl." I told her as she smirked at me.

"And just like that she's an identical copy to you, Gabi." I said looking at my wife.

"That's a good thing since she's getting you back for your comment about the mean old witch." Gabi told me.

"Hey you said you were going to be a mean old witch." I said throwing my hands up in innocence.

"I never said that Troy Bolton. That's what you assumed." Gabi told me.

"I guess I did. Micah let's go buddy." I said yelling up the stairs.

I watched him run down the stairs and tried not to laugh at him.

"What are you suppose to be, Micah?" Drew asked looking at his younger brother.

"A mad scientist that had an experiment blown up in his face." Micah answered as Gabi and I traded glances.

"All right stand up in front of the piano so I can get pictures of you four." Gabi said instructing the kids where to stand.

"Do we have to momma?" Anna asked whining a little.

"Either this or no trick or treating." Gabi said as the four kids scrambled to their places.

Gabi took four pictures before letting the kids run and grab their bags. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Happy Halloween, mean old witch." I said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Happy Halloween, mean old man." Gabi said giving me a kiss back.

* * *

**Just a little story to celebrate Halloween. Happy Halloween everyone!!!**


End file.
